The Seductresses of Hogwarts
by Ornithocowian
Summary: A remix of The Seductresses of Hogwarts by LoveBetween2Girls, using a round-about way to show my feelings for someone. No, I'm not telling you who it is.


Harry Potter and the Seductresses of Hogwarts

Note: This world, and indeed, most of the plot, is not my idea at all. Instead, it is LoveBetween2Girl's work. Also, this is based around my crush, and, I'll use a code name, Coconut, if you're out there, I love you and I want to have sex with you more than anything else. Except for seeing a James Veitch Ted-ed talk, because, come on, he's James Veitch. *takes a deep breath* MOVING ON!

Charlotte's View

I am Charlotte Heads. I am a pureblood, and I am going to my first year at Hogwarts. My best friend is Kaitlyn Wilson, and I have a crush on Henry Gengler, whose sister is Kaitlyn.

I'm sitting in my compartment in the Hogwarts train, when, suddenly, the most mysterious professor in the school, Professor James, walks in. He says, "Hello. Is anyone sitting here?"

I stammer out, "N-no." The professor is quite cute as well as mysterious.

He smiles. "Alright." He sits down. "This is going to sound weird, but, have you ever had sex before?

I stare at him. Wizards develop faster than Muggles, and they don't have incest, so the typical pureblood has sex with his/her/it's parents at age 12. I've given my dad a blowjob before, but, sex?!

He says, "I can tell from your expression that you haven't. Would you like to become someone who whittles secrets out of Muggles with sex?"

I consider this. "How much does it pay?"

He nods his head. "I like a practical woman. It pays 50 Galleons per secret." I raise my eyebrows.

Professor James says, "The initiation to become a seductress is to have sex with me, right now." I immediately pull his dick out of his pants. "Ah, so you've decided. The spell every seductress should always know is _Erecto Impoto_! Please cast it on my dick." I do so, and his cock immediately grows a good-sized erection. "The counterspell is _Deflato_. Please cast it." I do so, and his dick, well, deflates. I try not to look disappointed, but I evidently fail, because Professor James laughs. "If you want more dick, add the word _Toto_ to the end." I do this eagerly, and his dick grows as big as a _chittin_ , a large bronze rod,straightened out. _(Editor's Note: Yes, he does read too much Okorafor.)_ "This will give me the biggest erection my bloodstream can sustain, but I don't recom-"

I drown him out with the slurping sounds of me going down on his cock. I slurp away at his cock as if I've almost been starved to death, and his cock is the only food I can eat. I eat his cock for a bit, and I only stop when even though I'm wearing 3 layers of clothing, Professor James can see how wet my pussy is.

He pulls me off his dick, and he takes off my clothes. He raises his eyebrows at the fact that my pussy is leaking. "Horny little rabbit, aren't you?" he asks. I smile. He tells me to reset his erection to the size without the addon _Toto_ , but I'm having none of it. I position my pussy over his huge dick, and he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I guess you're ready." He warns me that it might hurt a bit, but I don't care. He grabs onto my small tits, and he plunges into my vagina, throwing my hymen asunder. I scream at first, but immediately shove a hand over my mouth. I throw a nervous glance at the door. He says reassuringly, "Don't worry. I cast _Μuflio_ on the door. No-one can hear us." I release my hand. By now, the feeling of intense pain has gone away, and I'm enjoying the sex. We move this way for a while.

Professor James asks if I'm okay with doing anal sex. I'm hesitant at first, but I warm to the idea. He plunges his rock-hard cock into my tiny asshole, and I scream, but then calm down and I start moving with him. After a while, he growls in my ear, "I'm cumming." I pull myself off his cock, and start blowing him again. When he cums in my mouth, I lick all of it up, and swallow it. "I think I can safely say that that was the best sex I've had in 20 years. I don't have much to teach you! By the way, do you know of any people who would be a good seductress?"

I recommend Kaitlyn, and he goes off to find her, after the mysterious parting words of, "Go to my office with Kaitlyn on the second day of school." I sit back in my chair, exhausted, but feeling great. I feel that this year is going to be a great one.


End file.
